in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CaptainRustbolt21/Dynasty Street AU: The History of the World
Yes, Dynasty Street is now an Alternate Universe, but you guys barely know about the history of the universe and the facts of it! Well, I'm here to tell y'all what the AU is about! Globe So, there are 2 main Factions: The Allied Nations (USA, Canada, Great Britain, France, & China) and the Axis Powers (USSR, Nazi Germany, Japan, Italy, & Korea). Each faction has a Superpower (which is the United States & the Soviet Union) and their main jobs are to monitor their nations and attack any enemy Neutrals (neutral nations that aren't in any of the factions). The two factions are actually quite neutral with each other, with the only exception being Japan, who absolutely HATED the Chinese people and were at war with China (AKA, the Third Sino-Japanese War). Eventually, the USSR and the USA forced Japan to sign an armistice between itself & China. The Allied Nation's flag is similar to the United Nation's flag, but the countries in the middle of the flag are replaced with a white star. The Axis Power's flag has a black stripe in the left, a red stripe in the middle that has the gold hammer and sickle, and a yellow stripe in the right. History World War 2 When the opposing forces cornered him in the closing of WW2, Adolf didn't commit suicide and instead offered to the US & the French leaders to have a meeting and discuss things between them. When the nation's leaders came, Adolf admitted that the only reason why he started WW2 is that of the Treaty of Versailles. It greatly damaged Germany's economy and pride and all that Adolf wanted to do is restore it by conquering Britain & France as revenge for making the treaty. The president of France tried to convince the US president to not to listen to Hitler, but the US president shuts the French leader up. The US tells the German leader that they will eliminate the Treaty of Versailles, let themselves decide on which faction they'll go and allow them to continue their Nazism, under the condition that they don't kill any more Jewish people. Hitler agreed and it became its own country, thus the fall of Nazi Germany never happened. When the US focuses on Japan, Nazi Germany suggests using its secret weapon, the Atomic Bomb, a nuclear weapon powerful enough to destroy entire cities. The US, after 4 sleepless days of consideration, approves the use of the Nuclear bomb. Nazi Germany dropped nuclear bombs Kleinerjunge and Dickermann on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. After the bombings, Japan surrendered and WW2 comes to an end. The Formation of the Axis Powers & the Sino-Japanese Armistice Several weeks after the end of WW2, the Soviet Union became a Superpower, when it fully industrialized and has access to Nuclear Bombs, and offers several countries to join for its cause. Nazi Germany, Italy, Japan and Korea joined the USSR. MORE TO BE ADDED Events During Dynasty Street: The Mission Begins TBA Category:Blog posts